Summer in Arizona
by UnicornsSayRawr
Summary: Santana is less than thrilled to spend her summer at her father's new girlfriend's house. But things change when she meets Judy Fabray's daughter - Quinn. Suddenly, what she thought to be hell of a boring summer turns out to be a summer of unexpected romance. AU/OOC (fucked up title and summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Santana Lopez glared, watching through the window of her father's shiny Mercedes as they pulled up in the well sized driveway of a cream-colored mansion. How could her father do this? He and Santana's mother had split up no longer than 10 months ago, and he already had a new bitch. As if that wasn't bad enough, just to make sure Santana hated him thoroughly, he was forcing her to move to this new woman's house for the summer with him. Santana had made up tons of excuses and reasons why she couldn't come, but she'd lost with every argument.  
He'd tried to make it better, telling her how the Fabray house was amazing and they had a gorgeous pool and a small gym and a maid, and a personal chef, who would make her whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. To Santana that didn't sound too amazing, it sounded like this Fabray woman was a rich ass bitch.

So here she was now, in Phoenix, Arizona in front of the biggest house she'd ever seen, preparing herself for a hellish summer with Judy Fabray and, she'd just been informed, her daughter Quinn Fabray, who was apparently the same age as Santana herself – joy.

As the car came to a halt, the gigantic doors of the mansion opened, and two blondes came rushing out. The first looked to be in her forties. She wore a blue sheath dress with a thin black belt tightening her waist. Her feet were stuffed in to 4-inch black stilettos. Santana was guessing this would be Judy Fabray.  
The other was much younger, with a pretty face and sunshine-colored hair that cascaded beautifully past her shoulders in curls. She wore a cute floral print baby doll dress with plain white flats. Santana grimaced. She was obviously the kind of good girl who thought "damn" was a swear word.

Her dad was waving to them in such an excited manner that it practically made Santana sick. He turned to her. "Come on sweetie, let's get out and say hi. Now, I know this isn't the number one place you want to spend your summer, but please, be nice. For me?"

Santana rolled her eyes and nodded. "Hey, Dad, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean it's not too late to speed away and never look back," she told him.

Her father almost laughed. Almost.

Santana still found this whole thing ridiculous. Her father had met this woman online 14 months and his quickly intensifying relationship with her had been one of the many reasons Santana's mother had left him. He'd only met Judy Fabray in person a handful of times, yet he was assuming that living with her and her daughter for three months would be a good idea? Santana was already betting with herself how long this would last. Her top guess was currently around 3-4 weeks.

Ricardo Lopez leaned over Santana and pushed open the door on her side, hinting that she should get out of the car, before getting out himself and greeting both Judy and Quinn with kisses—lips for Judy, cheek for Quinn.

With a heavy sigh, Santana got out of the car as well. "Hi! You must be Santana, I'm Judy," Judy exclaimed as soon as she saw her, with a try-hard wink.

Santana forced a tight smile and extended her hand with the intention of a hand shake, but Judy took her by surprise, pulling her in to a hug.

"What can I say? I'm a hugger!" Judy giggled, as Santana's father looked on with an appreciative smile.

"I'll settle for a handshake," said the other blonde, who Santana knew to be Quinn, reaching out her arm.

Santana nodded gratefully, shaking Quinn's outreached hand.

"Well, now that we've all gotten to know each other, shall we go eat? I've had our chef, Mason, prepare us a lovely lunch out on the patio, assuming you're hungry from the trip. Don't worry about your bags, I'll have our maid Beatrice take them up to your rooms," Judy beamed.

"Sounds great," Ricardo grinned, planting a kiss on her cheek. Judy turned towards the house, and the three others followed her.

The house was beautiful. The walls, floors and ceiling were all gleaming marble, shimmering stone or well-glazed light-colored wood. Sunlight shone through tall windows, hitting the spotless white furniture and glass tables, making them glitter.

Santana shrugged to herself. If she had to spend her whole summer somewhere she didn't want to be, especially with these people, at least it was pretty.

The patio was almost better. It was made of stone, with a long glassy steel-rimmed table in the center, with rose-vines covering the pillars that held up the roof. There were no fences though, and Santana quickly realized why. From the patio descended a staircase to a beautiful, gleaming turquoise pool.

They sat down; Santana and her father on one side of the table, Judy and Quinn on the other. Santana eyed the table. All she could see was two platters which held lettuce and celery sticks. Nothing more, nothing less.

"So where's the food?" she spoke up.

Judy looked almost taken aback, while Quinn suppressed a giggle. Santana raised one eyebrow. "This _is_the food, dear," Judy told her, confusion visible in her voice.

"But I thought you said your chef prepared a 'lovely' lunch. I must have been mistaken, but I thought you meant real food."

"This is real food, and it _is _lovely."

Sensing a fight brewing, Ricardo quickly stuffed a celery stick in his mouth. "Mmm, delicious," he assured Judy, and then turned to Santana, his voice dropping. "Alright, that's enough acting out for one meal. _Stop._"

Santana glared at no one in particular, and pushed her plate away.

"So, Quinn, maybe you could show Santana to her room? You two could get to know each other," Ricardo suggested.

"It would be my pleasure," Quinn said, her eyes flicking to Santana who just shrugged.

The two girls rose from the table, and Quinn led the way through the enormous house, giving Santana a short tour.

When they got upstairs, they were faced by a long hallway with lots of closed doors. Quinn started pointing from side to side, "The study, the bathroom, the tv room, mom's room, my room, my grandparents room when they visit, guest room number one, guest room number two, and finally… where you'll be staying." Quinn came to a halt at a white door at the far end of the hallway and pushed open the door.

Santana's eyes widened as she took it all in. It was a big, beautiful room with cream walls and a fitted beige carpet. Her luggage was already by a huge window that unveiled a beautiful view, and next to it was what could only be a big white wardrobe. Best of all, in the center of the wall facing the door, there was a queen-sized bed with white sheets that looked so soft Santana could cry. Back home in Ohio, her bed was barely a single bed, and it was rock hard.

"Is it okay?" Quinn asked.

Santana was quiet for a moment, careful to select the correct words. She didn't want to come off like an eager puppy. "It'll do," she allowed.

"Great," Quinn smirked.

"Hey, that door over there. Is that-"

"Your own bathroom? Why yes, yes it is," Quinn said with a wink.

Santana nodded appreciatively. "Huh."

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short and boring, it's just kind of an introduction chapter! But if you liked it, please please please review J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What the fuck..." Santana muttered as the bright rays of sun hit her square in the eye when someone pulled back the curtains in her room, awaking her. She groaned and shifted herself so she was sitting, and spotted Judy by the windows. "What do you think you're doing, lady?" Santana asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, darling, you're awake. Great!" Judy beamed, approaching the bed.

"Don't call me darling," Santana said quickly. She picked up her phone to check the time. "Why the hell are you waking me up at 8 am? It's summer for God's sake!"

Judy looked shocked. "I'm waking you up because firstly, in this house we do not allow lying around in bed all day wasting the day. Also, I'd like you on the patio in 20 minutes so we can enjoy a nice family breakfast."

That made Santana snap. "Okay, woman, listen up. _Firstly_, it is not a crime to want to sleep past 8 am. _Second_, we are not a fucking family. Sure, my dad is in a relationship with you, and yes, I am being forced to live here for the entirety of the summer, but that means nothing. Don't you dare try and call us all a family, ever again."

"The patio, 20 minutes," Judy sniffed, and got up to leave the room. "Oh, and Santana? You should really get some respect. You might find yourself in trouble one day with a mouth and attitude like that."

Santana smirked and made a 'leave' gesture with her hands. The hell did that woman think she was?

She really didn't want to get up, but she also really didn't want Judy to come back, so with a heavy sigh, Santana got out of bed and trudged in to the shower. After she was dry, she got dressed in a simple white sleeveless crop top and her favorite pair dark blue high-waist jeans. After brushing out her long dark hair, she quickly added eyeliner, mascara and lip balm. She then left her room.

When she'd reached the stairs, she heard a door open and close behind her. "Good morning Santana!"

Santana spun around to see Quinn, dressed in a dress much alike to the one she'd worn the day before, walking towards her. "Oh, Quinn. Hello."

"You look pretty today. How are you?"

Santana was slightly taken aback by the compliment. "Thanks, I guess. So do you. But yeah, I'm not so good, seeing as your mom woke me up at 8 am."

Quinn looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that, she's just… She likes everyone and everything to be her way and under her command…"

"I noticed," Santana said with a purse of her lips.

"Well, shall we go downstairs?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to risk the wrath of your mother," Santana joked, earning a snicker from Quinn.

Santana got almost angry when she sat down beside her dad saw the 'food' laid out on the breakfast table. Whole-wheat crackers, vegan butter, blackberries, grapefruit and cucumber sticks. "What is this shit?" she asked, lifting up a cracker between two fingers.

"_Santana!_" exclaimed her father.

"Look, I'm sorry but this is not gonna work for me. If I'm gonna live here for three months, I'm gonna need actual food, like… bacon."

"Actually, Santana, if you're gonna live here, you're gonna eat what is served and shut your damn pie-hole," her father growled.

Santana was taken aback. Her father had never said anything like that to her. "Well screw you too!"

Quinn suddenly spoke up. "Listen, I'm not so hungry and I don't think you are either, Santana. How about I go show you the living room, I don't think our quick tour yesterday quite did the house justice." Her eyes had a look that urged 'Trust me'.

Santana shrugged and said, "Fine by me." She pushed her chair back from the table and got up as Quinn did the same.

Once they were safely out of hearing distance, Quinn started talking. "I'm so sorry how weird my mom is about food. For some reason, she seems to think that 50-calorie meals are good for you, so that's pretty much all that's served in our house."

"How can you stand it?" Santana exclaimed. "You must be constantly starving."

"Actually," Quinn told her with a devious smile. "It's all in the art of deception. You see, I always eat just a bit of whatever food we're having, then, after the meal is over and Mom isn't looking, I go pay a visit to my good friend, our chef Mason. He's willing to make you anything you'd like,like _bacon_."

Santana smirked at the 'bacon' reference. "So, where can I find this Mason?"

"Follow me." With a small smile on her face, Santana followed Quinn. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

Santana as she forked a bite of her delicious stack of syrup-glazed golden pancakes with an appreciative moan and nod in the direction of Chef Mason. "These are straight up the best pancakes I have ever had."

Chef Mason, a strongly built African-American man, smiled. "I'm glad you like them," he said, before retreating to what Santana assumed was his bedroom, to give the girls privacy.

"Tell me about yourself," Quinn said out of the blue, before spooning chocolate oatmeal in to her mouth.

"Huh?" Santana asked, her mouth full of pancake.

"Tell me about yourself," Quinn repeated. "What you like to do, what your life is like… you know."

"Uh, well." Santana said awkwardly, swallowing her mouthful. "I don't know what to say. I was an all-star cheerleader for nine years, I quit recently because of continuous injuries. Uh, my favorite food is chicken pasta with pesto, and um… I'm allergic to fish?"

"Cool," Quinn replied with a nod. "We have some stuff in common – I'm a cheerleader too. In high school and I haven't quit, but still. And I just love chicken pasta with pesto," she told the brunette with a wink. "So, are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Santana asked with a raise of her eyebrow. "No, I'm kidding. But I actually just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Quinn told her sympathetically. "I haven't had a boyfriend in a while now, and it's really not that bad."

Santana nodded, stuffing more pancakes in to her mouth. "These are seriously _heaven_!"

"I know, Mason is a _beast _in the kitchen."

Santana chuckled. "You're not half as bad as I thought, you know."

Quinn smiled. "Oh? And what was it that you thought?"

"I thought you would be a boring goody-two-shoes."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Quinn asked, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Tonight?" Santana questioned.

"Oh, of course, I forgot to tell you. My mom and your dad are going out, so we have the house to ourselves all night."

"Do we now? I'm honestly good with anything."

"How about… How about we throw a little party?" Quinn suggested.

"Sounds perfect, I love to party," Santana smirked.

"Awesome. I'll invite some peeps over, be ready to party at 9 pm," Quinn told her, then left the kitchen.

At a quarter to nine, Santana stood in front of her big wardrobe which consisted of all the clothes she'd unpacked from her suitcase, contemplating what to wear. She finally picked out a short navy lace tank with a white bandeau under, and black short shorts. Checking herself out in the bathroom mirror, she added blush and bright red lipstick to her existing makeup, slightly poofed her hair, and then confidently winked at her reflection before walking out in her favorite black pumps.

The party was in full motion when she got downstairs, with hundreds of people that Santana didn't know dancing everywhere – not surprising, seeing as Santana had been in Arizona for a full day and these were all friends of Quinn.

"Hey foxy lady," she heard a gruff voice behind her say. She smirked to herself, and turned around to face a handsome guy with brown eyes and a Mohawk and a great smile. "What's your name sweet thang?" he asked, checking her out.

"Santana," she whispered, putting her mouth close to his ear.

"Puck," he told her in reply, with a cocky wink. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Please," Santana nodded.

Several beers and shots later, Santana was piss drunk, as was everyone else there.

"Hey Sanny!" Quinn shouted to her over the music. "Come play truth or dare in my room! You too, Puckerman." Giggling, she pulled Santana and Puck – who Santana had been dancing with most of the night – out of the crowd and up the stairs. When they got to the room, there was about 10 other people there, including a kid in a wheelchair. "Santana Lopez, meet Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson. And Puck you already know, duh." Santana waved to everyone, and they all waved back giddily.

"Now let's play some fucking truth or dare!" Sam shouted, and they all gathered around in a circle. As the game went on, a bottle of Vodka was being passed around.

"Mercedes, truth or dare?" Rachel asked.

"Dare," the girl winked.

"Let me see you get some lip action with our little Kurt over there. You don't mind, do you, Blainey?" Rachel asked. From what Santana had gathered, there was a few couples within the group, and one of them was Kurt and Blaine.

"Nope!"

"Come here, my little gayboy!" Mercedes said, and gave Kurt a long kiss. "Alrighty, Quinn, truth or dare?" she then asked.

Quinn looked thoughtful for a second. "Dare!"

"Show us your boobs!" Puck called out. Mercedes smirked in approval, so with a small sigh, she lifted up her loose blue tank top and bra, revealing a pair of perky breasts. Santana caught herself staring, but quickly snapped out of it and cheered with the others!

Quinn gave them all a little show of her middle finger, then asked Santana the infamous question of truth or dare.

"I'm gonna have to be mainstream and go with dare," Santana decided.

"Alright, I want you to make out with…" Quinn scanned the room, while Santana waited with a roll of her eyes. "Rachel."

The two brunettes leaned in for a passionate kiss. They pulled apart, both giggling. "Now that's hot," Sam admitted, his eyes wide. Santana shot him a suggestive wink before moving on to deciding who to ask.

The game continued on with countless kisses between odd pairings and surprising revelations until more people started coming in and it just fell apart, so they all went back downstairs.

When everyone finally left, Santana and Quinn stood in the hall in the midst of a huge mess. Suddenly, Quinn's phone beeped.

**From: Momma  
June 13****th**** 02:14am**

**Hey Quinnie, we just left town, be home in 1h! love u, hope I didn't wake u xoxo**

Quinn groaned, and Santana checked the text over her shoulder. "Fuck," Santana exclaimed, looking around at the messy house. "I'm way too drunk to do anything but go to sleep."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Beatrice!" she called. A tall, plump woman came rushing in to the room. She was wearing her pajamas and a weary expression. "I'm sorry to wake you, but do you think you could get the house cleaned in an hour? We're both so tired."

Beatrice sighed, but nodded. "It is what you pay me for. Goodnight Miss Fabray and Miss Lopez."

With that, the two girls slowly walked up the stairs and in to their respective rooms, both instantly falling in to their beds.

**A/N: Ooh la la, a little Pezberry action right there.**

So, this one was a bit longer, and I really hope you liked it! I'd really appreciate it if y'all reviewed! (:

Oh, and be sure to check out my new story, The Glist! 


End file.
